Muñecos
by escritoraanonima
Summary: En la profundidad de un bosque londinense, alguna persona enterró un par de muñecos con la intención de contar la historia de dos jóvenes de finales del siglo XVIII. Aquí se narra esa cruda historia... Fanfiction original (2013). Two Shot.


Bajo la insistente capa blanca que cubría el cielo, dos niñas jugaban y reían con alegría, con ropas agujereadas, aunque gruesas, que las protegían del frío que azotaba siempre por los lares boscosos a las afueras de Londres, por la época de 1932.

Los padres de las niñas ocupaban su atención en la leña que calcinaban para hacer el almuerzo, el reloj marcaba las dos de la tarde en el fúnebre paisaje de árboles verdes y gigantes que rodeaban la cabaña mohosa donde habitaban. Las pequeñas aprovecharon el descuido de los adultos y, con intención de canturrear y juguetear, se perdieron entre la espesura y profundidad del territorio de los árboles, dirigiéndose hacia un pequeño río que tenía la vía de su cauce cerca de allí.

Tenían los pies descalzos y llagosos, sus plantas rosadas pasaban por encima de las hojas secas que adornaban el suelo plano, rústico, fértil y húmedo, imponente sólo hasta el lugar en que se perdía de vista bajo la neblina que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas, repletas de cabello rojo, maltratado y abundante.

En el camino algo le llamó la atención a una de las hermanas, la que era un poco más alta y de nariz más pequeña, era una cuevecilla escondida que parecía ser el refugio de algún roedor más o menos grande. Colocó una expresión de curiosidad y, halando del brazo a su hermana, se dirigió hacia las raíces donde, entre ellas, se encontraba el escondrijo medio tapado con hojas secas y delgadas, por el este.

— ¿Hacia dónde vamos, Mary? —habló la niña más chica, siguiendo a su hermana y mirando hacia distintas direcciones —Pensé que iríamos al río, mira que a esta parte del bosque no la conocemos. Papá no nos deja…

—No seas tonta, Antoniette —respondió la otra parando su caminar —; no vamos tan lejos. Mira—señaló con el dedo índice izquierdo la cuevecilla que había visto antes —, ¿no te da curiosidad ver que hay allí dentro? Papá no nos dirá nada si no le decimos dónde estábamos.

—¡Pero si papá lo dice es por algo, Mary! —exclamó frunciendo el ceño —¿Y si hay algún oso y nos come, ah? Yo seré la culpable ya que soy la mayor, así tú seas la más alta.

—Venga, Anto —le sonrió —. Un rato, sólo un rato, ¿vale?

La niña rodó los ojos, aún así le cumplió el capricho a su hermana, ya que también a ella le había picado el gusanillo de la curiosidad. Avanzaron con sigilo, evitando pisar las ramas para hacer el menor ruido posible, parecían bailar con sutileza. Ya estando al frente del agujero, la mayor de ellas se quedó mirando como la otra se acostaba en la tierra para ver que había adentro; en medio del silencio, a un lado de ellas, un ratoncillo salió corriendo, sobresaltándoles. Eso le produjo temor a la mayor; batió de un lado a otro su cabello, negando con la cabeza.

—Vámonos, no quiero que te coman los ratones que de seguro están ahí—le extendió la mano, con una expresión de incomodidad.

—¿Eres tonta? —le dijo negándose a tomarle la mano, haciéndole una seña para que bajara su tono de voz —, si hubiesen ratones ya los tuviera encima —le explicó —. Menuda hermana mayor que me ha tocado.

—Pues, si tan sabionda eres, mete tu cabeza allí dentro. Si te muerden no vayas a llorar como bebé. —la menor curvó una ceja ante lo dicho por su hermana—. Vamos, estoy esperando —cruzó sus brazos, desafiante. La más alta suspiró sonoramente y siguió observando —.

La incertidumbre duró unos cuantos segundos, tiempo en que Mary tardó en alargar el brazo y empezar a toquetear dentro de escondrijo. Sorprendida, tomó algo que tenía la textura de una tela y, sin esfuerzo, lo sacó de allí de un tirón. Entre las manos de Mary, ambas observaron lo que parecía ser un pequeño muñeco de trapo sucio y desbaratado de cabello negro.

—Creo que hay algo más, sostenlo —le extendió el muñeco, Antoniette se echó para atrás.

—No, Mary, no —le dijo, en tono de reproche —. Está sucio, puede tener alimañas, enfermedades. Me niego a tomarlo.

—Anto, no tiene ningún bichito —dijo, y se quedó pensando unos segundos mientras lo volteaba y lo examinaba —. Dudo que vaya a tener alguna enfermedad, es un muñeco y, parece llevar siglos allí metido. Tómalo, anda, o colócalo por allá; creo que todavía queda algo allí dentro.

La mayor acató la petición de Mary y, con las yemas del dedo índice y medio de la mano derecha, tomó el muñeco de trapo y lo dejó en piso, cerca de ella.

Mary alargó el brazo nuevamente, mucho más al fondo y sacó de allí otro muñeco de trapo que, a diferencia del anterior, éste tenía el cabello rubio y una nota adherida con un alfiler en su pecho. Lo vio con mucha curiosidad, sobretodo la nota que sobresalía aún más que los botoncitos azules que hacían de los ojos del muñequito. Pasó sus dedos blanquecinos por el pequeño pedazo de papel manchado y lleno de garabatos que no pudo entender, su hermana alargó el cuello para observar también.

—¿Qué tiene el muñeco, Mary? —preguntó acercándose unos pasos.

—Tiene un papel en el pecho —le respondió sin mirarle. —; tiene esos garabatos que papá y mamá leen a veces, como en los libros de cuentos que nos narra mamá en las noches.

—Oh —exclamó con una sonrisa, tomando el muñeco. —, quizá mamá nos los lea en casa.

—No, tonta. No, no —dijo arrebatándole el muñeco, levantándose. —. Mamá nos preguntará de donde la hemos sacado y se dará cuenta de que vinimos aquí. Se enojará y nos reprenderá.

—¿Entonces? —dijo inflando las mejillas. —No sabemos leer. Yo apenas he logrado que papá me enseñe las vocales y a escribir y leer mi nombre. ¡Y tú…! ¡Bah! Sabes menos que yo.

—Pues, nos tocara aprender, Anto.

Hacía más de tres décadas que esos muñecos habían sido enterrados en ese lugar, teniendo una historia bastante peculiar sobre dos niños que se enviciaron en un juego de amor, jóvenes que no alcanzaban tener aún la altura de un adulto promedio… Adolescentes, con conciencia, pero adolescentes al fin y al cabo. Un tabú para todos aquellos que conocían el romanticismo vivido por ellos hace tiempo atrás.

En el año 1886 hubo un ataque hacia la el este de Londres, donde una gran junta de empresarios extranjeros habitantes en Inglaterra se había realizado; se harían las nuevas reglas que, según el país, debían acatar aquellos burgueses. Los gritos de la gente, los disparos de los rebeldes, la sangre de aquellos nobles –unos avaros, otros humildes- fue lo que se escuchó el once de agosto de aquel año, donde las cenizas de lo ocurrido hizo parecer que el sol se escondió rápido y la noche se hacía más lúgubre y marchita.

Masacraron a muchos extranjeros adinerados, los insurgentes estaban en contra de que entraran personas extrañas porque, según sus pensamientos, en algún momento acabarían con la soberanía del país. El amor a su patria les llevó a la orca, y, con ellos, a los fanáticos revolucionarios que los seguían en voluntad.

Entre aquellos burgueses asesinados destacaba una joven pareja rusa, teniendo ambos veintiséis años de edad, que habían dejado a un niño de cuatro años con una inmensa fortuna por heredar. El nombre del infante era Dimitry Volkovish. Ese niño, a pesar de las circunstancias, creció con gran simpatía y disciplina, siendo criado por su ama de llaves y sus padrinos ingleses, grandes amigos de sus padres, el señor y la señora Lethood.

Dimitry creció siendo apuesto, de cabello rubio platino y ojos azules, nariz pequeña y respingada, con la piel blanquecina y llena de pecas. Entró al seminario a los seis años, siendo educado y especializado integralmente, pero, al cumplir los trece años de edad y obtener su título primario, dejó el colegio para ayudar a su asesor con los negocios de la familia y trabajar en una prestigiosa librería como mayor pasatiempo, librería que era visitada con bastante frecuencia por el hijo menor de sus padrinos: Thomas Lethood.

Thomas era un muchacho bastante guapo y de muchas pretendientes para, en ese entonces, sus escasos catorce años; tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos grises, como su madre, con la tez blanca y una buena altura - considerado el joven prodigio de la escuela por sus excelentes notas y su buen comportamiento-. Él era bastante asocial, no le gustaba entablar conversaciones y era arisco con las personas que no eran de su familia. Y, gracias a la imponente atracción que sentía hacia el ahijado de sus padres, visitaba aquella librería tan majestuosa ubicada en pleno centro de Londres -donde no sólo había gente de clase, también había gente marginada, ladrones y campesinos cerca, gracias al mercado que quedaba por ese mismo camino-.

El joven Lethood comenzó a tener aquel amor por él desde hacían tres años atrás, donde ambos se habían perdido de camino a los barrios altos, debido a que habían decidido curiosear cerca del mercado y un ladroncillo había intentado robar la ropa fina que ambos tenían. Lo tuvo cargado por horas, caminando entre las tantísimas personas, hasta que habían llegado a casa y no había parado de llorar por el miedo de no volver. Para él, era la persona que realmente valía la pena entre todas las demás que estaban a su alrededor. La única persona…, sin embargo, una que no podía estar a su lado más que como una amistad con formalidades medievales.

Pronto el idilio pasó a manos del joven Dimitry –extrovertido y conversador-, quien, observando el comportamiento de Thomas, supo que era correspondido. Dimitry había caído rendido ante tal elegante joven de guantes blancos, la forma en que tomaba asiento, sus labios semiresecos, la mirada grisácea perdida al cruzar las piernas… Habíase perdido en algún remoto lugar de su mente, y encantados le vieron sus ojos como Romeo a Julieta en esa obra de Shakespeare; más sus deseos íntegros quedaron en su mente hasta un tiempo después, en el año 1898.

—Dimitry, joven —Quien le llamó no era más que un viejo de ligera barba blanca y ojos marrones, cual abdomen inflado prensaba la solapa de su traje. Venía desde Norteamérica, de los Estados Unidos específicamente; de allí venía ese acento tan coloquial que trataba de usar con clase. Era el dueño de la librería—. Haré unos negocios para traer libros desde mi tierra, para eso tengo que reunirme con mis socios dentro de una hora; probablemente no vuelva hoy, así que cierra hoy antes y abre mañana temprano.

—A su orden, Señor Clifford —asintió con expresión estoica, luego espero por unos segundos más antes de retirarse.

El ambiente era pesado en la gran ciudad, sobretodo porque Londres era la capital de las capitales en aquel entonces. Thomas había pedido a un carruaje de la familia que le llevara hasta la librería de Dimitry, ya había pasado casi una semana desde que lo había visitado por última vez. El uniforme de Thomas era blanco, y tenía un abrigo de cuero del mismo color que el del uniforme siempre puesto encima, mostrando que era de origen noble; dándole un carácter gallardo que le hacía parecer arrogante. Bajó del carruaje, dispuesto a ver esos ojos finos que siempre lo hacían perderse en el "tal vez si…" que tanto añoraba desde los trece años; nadie lo sabía y tampoco se podría saber.

Al abrir la puerta notó que la librería ya estaba cerrada pero, por la hora, pensó que el rubio aún seguía dentro, y no se equivocó. Estaba acostado sobre uno de los muebles finos que estaban en la tienda llena de bibliotecas de madera pulida -teniendo los libros ordenados por nombre y con un candelabro gigante estaba en el centro del altísimo techo-, teniendo en su pecho un libro que leía animosamente. Caminando lentamente, el joven Lethood llegó al lado de Dimitry y, revolviendo sus cabellos dorados, le dijo:

—Dañarás los muebles, Dim —no le saludó como se acostumbraba al frente de otras personas, sólo porque entre ellos había una confianza magnánima que no se preocupaban en esconder el uno al otro.

—Bah —respondió sin verle, como un auto reflejo—, puedo comprar muebles más caros que estos si me apetece. ¿Cómo estás, Tom? —El rubio bajó el libro y lo dejó reposando en su pecho, levantando su espalda para que Thomas tomara asiento; éste lo hizo y Dimitry acomodó su cabeza en sus piernas. Le vio fijamente, hasta que el otro respondió con una sonrisa.

—Bastante bien, gracias —volvió a acomodar la cabellera lisa del ruso como estaban antes.

—Había pensado en visitarte pero, te has adelantado a mí.

— ¿Es enserio?, hace casi un año que no pasas por casa, ¿realmente esperas que te crea? —Dimitry estalló en carcajadas, a lo que el otro le miró perdido mientas duró su risa. Tom era el único que le hacía perder la compostura de niño linajudo.

—Venga, ¿pero qué deseas, guapo? ¿Qué me quede en tu casa hasta morir, que me dé un baño de rosas contigo? —le dijo negando levemente con la cabeza, mientras tocaba la corbata del otro.

—Lo has hecho antes, pecoso —le dijo, con actitud altanera, mientas le apretaba las mejillas pecosas que se ponían levemente rosadas. Dimitry rodó los ojos con molestia.

—Sí, cuando teníamos ocho años y prácticamente nos bañaban las criadas de tu casa —Tom acarició su rostro con una sonrisa burlona.

—Te has puesto rojo, Dimitry—la sonrisa burlona fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Tom buscó la mirada de Dim por unos instantes, y se quedó viéndolo, observándolo mientras la encontraba, quedó casi petrificado. Las manos de Dimitry quedaron sobre su libro, la derecha se arrastró lentamente por el pecho del otro hasta finalmente caer. Nadie, no había nadie más que ellos dos, los dulces pecadores que se irían al infierno cuando llegara la hora de sus muertes. Por sus cabezas nada pasaba, todo se había ido sin despedirse, hasta el aire se les escapaba. No había rastro de risa, ni de enojo, tampoco de vergüenza; sólo sabían que estaban esperando algo, una señal tal vez. Tom veía extasiado las expresiones de Dimitry, sus ojos celestes parecían besarle y sus labios duraznados le besaban en sueños.

—Tom… —habló Dimitry, cortando el silencio —Tus ojos…

—Si no gustas que te miren, puedo cerrarlos —respondió, interrumpiendo a Volkovish. Sus manos con guantes se posaron en su mejilla y, con las yemas de sus dedos, acarició los labios que tanto deseo le provocaban. Dimitry cerró los ojos, complacido con ese simple gesto.

—No, te equivocas —dijo, arrastrando la voz para no romper el momento—. Soy capaz de hacerle un altar a tus ojos.

Tomó las manos de Thomas, con lentitud, y quitó de ellas el par de guantes blancos que siempre utilizaba; después de eso, se dejó acariciar el rostro mientras que Tom lo miraba impaciente, queriendo probar aún más del hermoso jovencito que tenía en su regazo. Thomas tomó la cabeza entre sus manos, colocándola encima del cojín nuevamente; se había levantado. En ese mueble cabían dos personas.

Dimitry abrió sus párpados con rapidez al sentir el cuerpo de Tom sobre él, y encontró de nuevo sus ojos, lastimeros, observándole cada expresión que hacía en su rostro.

—¿Puedo…? —Thomas se cohibió, esquivó la mirada de Dimitry por un instante, luego volvió a verle—¿Puedo tocarte?

Silenciosamente vio las manos de Thomas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, esperando por una respuesta. Su mirada se había vuelto dura de un momento a otro.

—¿Desde cuándo pides permiso para todo lo que concierne a mí? —Tom no pudo evitar sonreír, lo que decía era cierto.

Sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar los botones del chaleco negro que tenía Dimitry y, apoyando casi todo su peso en las piernas de éste, empezó a acariciar suavemente las mejillas de Dim con su fina dentadura. Sus ojos azules se habían cerrado del todo, se había dedicado completamente a acariciar con sus manos frías el pecho de Tom por encima del abrigo, separando los botones uno a uno con suavidad y lentitud. Sus labios entreabiertos le dieron la oportunidad perfecta a Thomas para besar su boca con efusividad e ímpetu. El beso duró hasta que el chaleco negro quedó apartado de su cuerpo y la camisa abierta dejaba entrever los hombros pecosos del rubio, subiendo y bajando con su pecho por su recientemente alterada respiración.

Dimitry suspiró con lentitud, su piel expuesta estaba siendo besada con armonía por los labios del otro, dejándole el pensamiento de que quizá podría sentirse como un gigante, o, también, tan pequeño como un niño. En el rostro de Tom expresaba la felicidad, el placer, juró por un momento sentir las manos dormidas ante la suave piel de la que Dimitry fue bendecido… Se sentía complacido. Si tan sólo —pensó él— pudiera acercarme más…

Mientras tanto, en la ventana, alguien veía todo con extrema curiosidad. Un jovencito de quizás trece años; el cabello castaño le brillaba con la luz del sol, sus ropas, sucias, eran las de un simple muchacho que trabajaba cortando pieles, aún tenían restos de sangre. Sus amigos, quienes no estaban allí, y él habían planeado hurtar unos cuantos librecillos, no muchos, sólo los suficientes para, al venderlos, comer por unos tres días un poco de pan, lo demás tratarían de robarlo del mercado. Tenía un oído fino; cuando pasó por la librería la calle estaba aglomerada de personas, aunque era tanto el rebullicio que no fue notado, y, por las ventanas cerradas del frente, parecía que la tienda estaba cerrada, sin embargo escuchó ruidos provenientes del lugar, un poco murmurantes, pero sabía que había personas allí dentro. Decidió espiar un poco, así que subió hasta una ventana alta que estaba en un costado de la tienda, la cual estaba perfectamente abierta y lo suficientemente alejada de la gente, metida en un callejón sucio donde habían dos indigentes borrachos queriendo dormir.

—¡Es en broma! —exclamó el muchacho en susurros—Definitivamente no puede ser posible.

—Tom —le llamó Dimitry, con las mejillas encendidas y los párpados haciendo cada vez más presión—, ¿no crees que estamos siendo algo desvergonzados?

Tom no respondió, pero le dio la razón con su impecable silencio. Dimitry le había quitado casi toda la ropa, había quedado sólo en sus pantalones; el rubio con sus labios carnosos rozó ardientemente su pecho, su piel se erizaba aún más cuando su lengua cándida le azotaba con ímpetu y, a la vez, con duda. Habían cambiado de lugares, lentamente Dim se había recostado sobre Tom y había comenzado a temblar en algunas ocasiones, tensando su espalda cuando las manos de Tom se colaban en su piel desnuda y sonriendo cuando, entre besos, le mordía el labio inferior.

Tom quería desnudarlo hasta verle y besarle cada peca de su cuerpo, hasta la más recóndita que pudiera tener. Mientras bajaba sus manos hasta la cinturilla del pantalón le dijo:

—Bésame otra vez con tus labios —le haló por los costados de su pecho—, no sabes cuánto esperé para sentirlos así de míos.

Cuando Dimitry abrió su boca en los labios de Tom un ruido, como un golpe, sonó en la parte de afuera, sobresaltándoles. La mirada de Volkovish viajó rápidamente hacia la ventana de arriba. Toda la pasión se había esfumado en un segundo.

—¡Seré idiota! —exclamó y, quitándose de encima de Tom, haló su cabellera. Sus lágrimas quisieron comenzar a salir, pero, casi por nada, se contuvo. Sus manos cubrieron las marcas que Tom había dejado en su pecho y alzó la cabeza con miedo profundo.

—Cálmate, Dim —le dijo tomando asiento correctamente, posando su mano derecha sobre su boca, pensando—; quizá no nos vieron y fue algún vagabundo por allá afuera.

—¿Qué me calme? —preguntó. Se acercó lentamente hacia Tom, y acarició su rostro con una mueca lastimera—Si alguien nos vio moriremos, Tom. Morirás—negó varias veces con la cabeza, rozando el rostro culpable de Tom con su cabello amarillo.

Todo quedó en silencio en menos de un segundo. Ni el viento, ni las personas eran oídas. Sólo la figura del niño se veía corriendo entre la multitud, estupefacto… ¿Podría guardar semejante secreto?


End file.
